


Jello??

by FoReigNSwAGgeRs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoReigNSwAGgeRs/pseuds/FoReigNSwAGgeRs
Summary: Mark just wants to make Donghyuck jealous and he turns out getting a boyfriend.Jello is literally only mentioned once but oh wellSummary suck because it's 1:42 am but oh well just read it's actually kind of good and my longest work haha





	Jello??

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my errors. I've been writing this for like months but not really  
> I started it like 3 months ago and forgot my bad Haha
> 
> Enjoy igs

Mark and Donghyuck had been inseparable since they both popped out of the womb, or at least when Donghyuck did. They grew up right beside each other, with their mothers being best friends. It was only expected they would be. However, it wasn't a forced relationship, Mark and Donghyuck just clicked. They shared the same interests including dancing, reading, and most importantly their passion for music. Whenever either one of the boys was feeling down, the other would sing or even play a familiar tune. It was comforting, and it was special. If one of the two found a bop, they would automatically rush to show the other. It was their thing, exclusive only to them. 

However, there was only one thing that they didn't share in common, and that was Donghyuck's love for partying. Donghyuck spent most of his weekends getting drunk in strangers homes, only for Mark to have to come and pick him up when the former started to rid himself of his clothes or something equally as troubling. 

Mark didn't understand why Donghyuck liked them. Why subject yourself to a house full of people, out of their minds, either high or drunk off their ass? It didn't sound great to Mark. So many people rubbing up against him, sharing their unwanted stickiness with him. Whether that stickiness was slobber or something equally as nasty, Mark didn't want to know. Mark preferred to spend his nights reading or writing, or even just sleeping. Really, in Mark's mind, anything was better than going to a party. 

Which leads to Mark's current predicament: Donghyuck begging on his knees to get Mark to come to "The biggest party of the year" with Donghyuck. Now, this party was bad news. Mark had heard about it since he was a freshman. Every year the Na brothers would hold a huge party in their huge, shitty house. There would be beer, weed, and a bunch of horny teenagers that Mark didn't know. 

But if Mark was anything, it was whipped for Donghyuck, so he agreed.  

* * *

Donghyuck arrived at Mark's house at 8 and let himself in. He walked up to the stairs and turned right down the hallway that would lead him to Mark's room. When he opened the door, Donghyuck became flabbergasted. Mark's room was torn apart: all his clothes littered on the floor, his bed torn apart, and an empty water jug lying by the door, surrounded with paper cups.

"Mark?" Donghyuck called out.

Donghyuck heard an unrecognizable murmur come from Mark's closet, so he headed in that direction. When he looked inside he saw Mark throwing clothes everywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Donghyuck asked.

"Something that doesn't make me look like a middle-aged dad," Mark responded.

"Do you want me to pick something for you?" questioned Donghyuck.

"Yes please," answered Mark.

Close to an hour later, they were on their way. 

They arrived at the party at approximately 9:12 pm. 

They both were tipsy five minutes later. Mark and Donghyuck sipped on their respective alcoholic beverages.

Eleven minutes later, Mark felt like he was being watched. He turned his head ever to the left and saw a random guy glaring him down.

"Markie," Donghyuck whispered in his ear. Mark turned his head the to the right and looked at Donghyuck.

"Yes," said Mark.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Donghyuck asked.

"Not really," Mark answered even though he really did want to dance with Hyuck.

"Then I'll go dance with somebody else then," Donghyuck said and stomped away.

Mark watched as Donghyuck walked off and sauntered up to the same guy that was watching him earlier. They conversed for a little while before they moved to the dance area. When they got there, Donghyuck made a show of draping himself over the boy, which just made Mark mad. 

It was kinda an unspoken thing that no one messed with Donghyuck because he belonged to Mark.

Mark knew Donghyuck only went to the other boy because he wanted Mark to get jealous. 

_Two can play that game Hyuckie_

Mark turned away from Donghyuck and spotted his friend Lucas across the room, so he headed over to him.

"Yo what's up Mark," said Lucas.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Mark.

"Bro you're cute and all but not really my type," said Lucas.

"Dude I'm trying to make Donghyuck jealous, help a bro out," said Mark.

"So you aren't gay for me bro," responded Lucas.

"No bro," said Mark.

"Ok I'll kiss you bro, no homo though," said Lucas.

"Thanks bro," said Mark and then Lucas kissed him. They kissed for about ten minutes before Mark decided to stop.

"Hey is Donghyuck still watching?" questioned Mark.

"No he's gone dude, " said Lucas.

"Shit bro, I gotta go find him, " responded Mark and then he skirted right out of there.

Mark looked for Donghyuck everywhere: outside, the kitchen, the main room, the upstair bedrooms. The only place he hadn't looked yet was the bathroom, so Mark headed there. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"It's occupied, " said Donghyuck with a little sniffle.

"It's me Hyuck, " responded Mark.

"Oh hey Mark. Are you ready to leave? " said Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck, let me in please," said Mark.

Donghyuck slowly opened the door and let Mark in. When Mark saw Donghyuck his heart broke. Tears were running down his face, his eyes were puffy, and his nose was running.

"Hyuckie why are you crying?" Mark said as he cupped Donghyuck face in his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

"I was cutting onions that's why," Donghyuck said.

"Donghyuck... there isn't any onions in here. Why were you actually crying?" asked Mark.

"Mham sksnms ksk," said Donghyuck.

"Hyuckie I couldn't understand what you said," said Mark.

"I said because you kissed that guy," Donghyuck said.

"Why are you jealous?" Mark said as he laughed. That earned him a glare from Donghyuck.

"Yeah a little bit," said Donghyuck.

"Oh? Only a little bit?" questioned Mark.

"Yep," said Donghyuck.

"Oh I guess I'll just go find Lucas then..." Mark is cut off by Donghyuck pinning him against the bathroom sink.

"Don't... you... dare, " said Donghyuck.

Mark would be lying if mad Donghyuck wasn't hot. Because right now Mark was literally about to fall on his knees. His legs were like Jello, and all he wanted to do was to kiss Donghyuck.

Turns out he got what he wanted because after a few moments of Donghyuck looking into Mark's eyes, he pulled him in for a kiss.

And then another

And another

Until the boys were in a heated makeout session and could not get enough of each other

Everywhere Mark touched was just Donghyuck

Donghyuck's hair,  his lips, his jaw

When Mark had to break for air he immediately leaned down to devour his best friends neck.

He left multiple hickeys until Donghyuck pulled him back to his lips.

They kissed for what felt like hours until someone knocked on the door.

"Mark,  Donghyuck I know that's you. You've been hogging the bathroom for the last hour, and some of us need it for its actual use. Please get out, " said Jaemin a mutual friend of Mark's and Donghyuck's.

"You heard the man let's go home, " said Donghyuck.

"Yeah let's, " Mark said as they unlocked the door and headed back to their shared apartment to makeout for the rest of the night.

Needless to say Mark woke up with the sun lying next to him and he couldn't get enough of his warmt


End file.
